User talk:WindStar7125
Vandal Thanks, I owe you big, now I think it best to ask, how to use my 'rollback' powers, also there is some vandalism on Ten's page. Would it be cool to change it? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 23:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : I just noticed this, but am I allowed to block? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:21, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm so lucky that I caught this dork in the nick of time. He was 30 chapters in. I'm thinking of doxxing him, would that be ''bad?''' From the small combing there is some connection with another user of this wiki that i've seen here. I don't want to point any fingers. But check this out. He's blocked on this wiki too, irony —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:08, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Spin-offs Hey Windy. I intend to make a manga spin-offs section. Can you show me where I can put it into? — [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy' ''of L'']] 02:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :First look: Sandbox --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:53, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Oh my bad, I forgot that tool. You know, it takes me a while to get used to to using those tools? Thanks a lot, Windy. re: It actually is written very much like how I would =w= But it wasn't me. Also, I swear, I tried to get to our wiki earlier and it kept redirecting me to this.— Mina Țepeș 18:37, July 28, 2015 (UTC) So someone with a FNAF fetish has struck the wiki. At least it's multiple wikis; I'd be worried if that kind of pranking was localized entirely around our wiki, since then we'd have an issue. Not helped by the fact that I've been watching a lot of FNAF let's plays so....yeah. Oho! So you've split the Saga pages into Kai and Z Sagas? Seems like a pretty wise move, given how condensed the Sagas in Kai are (and how much more closely related to the manga they are) than the Sagas in Z'', so I don't blame you at all. It's better we use this way to incorporate them, keeping them attached to their 'sister articles', than create entirely separates ones, or, as you say DB Wiki has done, ignore them entirely. You may disagree, but I believe that ''Kai ought to be the definitive anime, given just how much filler it cuts out. (And yet Gregory still exists...and now he's canon....can I cry please?) I won't remove the redirects, no worries. I'm sure Ten can understand why you used the Parent Template for this, it makes a lot of sense to me and you can always explain your reasoning to him, but both he and I trust your judgement on these things.— Mina Țepeș 21:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Nope, he's at work, but Ten's mentioned before he trusts your judgement, and I do as well, since you're a reliable editor and given how calm you can be, I'm sure any decision you'd make will usually be well thought out.— Mina Țepeș 21:36, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: I don't think I was trying to imply anything. 0.0 Did it come off with me being snide or something?— Mina Țepeș 19:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Nah, that's just my personal view. Z'' came first, and even with all of its ludicrous filler, it's still the primary anime, Kai'' is just a revival run.— Mina Țepeș 20:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Continuous? I know what you means, but what's difference between that of manga and anime series? DBZ or DB Kai has many interruptions and blank periods between sagas, that's the same?--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:26, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry about the rollback rights problem. It's my own wrong movement, but not in my premeditation. I know the rights a bit, its purposes at least. So i write a message for you immediately. Again, sorry Windy. The second, I understand anime has many series, but I think, the restarted episode numbering and the separated names of anime series, those all don't mean the "it's not continuous". We have the continuous story arcs and anime series, adapted from them, is continuous, too. About the title, Dragon Ball Z is the name given by the author to the second anime adaption of second part of DB manga to prevent confusion for younger readers with the first one. So, Dragon Ball - Goku's childhood, Z - Goku's adult life, that's all story difference between the two anime series. And the same with DBGT, DB Kai, DB Super, new titles were given to prevent confusion for readers and viewers, and thus, episode numbering was restarted directly. That's simple reason, and, don't mean all series aren't continuous.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 06:57, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Apologies Sorry for not editing much today. Despite being my day off, my mother had me up and moving all day today, so I actually haven't been able to edit too much. Gonna get right on that now though.— Mina Țepeș 06:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : Coming!— Mina Țepeș 06:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Names Just so you don't accidentally change Husky's name to Hasky it apparently IS Husky, if the katakana in her name is correct and this implies it is.— Mina Țepeș 10:56, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! Just had to make sure.— Mina Țepeș 01:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : Oho, very nice! I just wish I had energy to do anything, I'm not even enjoying Youtube videos right now, which I usually do. Work was exhausting, and yet I need to reply to NWG's thread and get some new articles up.— Mina Țepeș 02:44, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : I don't see any reason not to so long as we can get the names right. But would we only document Japanese seiyu? Because, for example, Husky, I cannot find her seiyu to save my life— Mina Țepeș 03:56, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ....You're a genius.— Mina Țepeș 05:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : Not even surprised; that looks damn good!— Mina Țepeș 06:20, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Seems we're all gonna be busy weekends then. Hmmm...that doesn't bode well. And Ten's still not out of his funk, so if anyone comes along, no one's gonna be able to ban trouble.— Mina Țepeș 07:58, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Done and Finished : Mission Cleared Hey Windy, How's it going? Just wanted to show you something before I do any dramatic changes as a sign of respect. I was looking to get some form of clearance for these. I've worked on this since Monday. And I will return to my mass-edits with images like I used to. I just wanted to finish this. Don't mind the "Special" and the "Hypothetical Movie Example". Also, I won't be doing GT. Too dull to read the episode plots ^^ Later! —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Do me a solid and express your thoughts here? I'd like everyone in the community to give their thoughts, rather than just two or three people, so no one is left in the dark at least if changes go through.— Mina Țepeș 19:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I just noticed you did a buncha mass editing. Did the vandal hit or was it an infobox change or something?— Mina Țepeș 18:22, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Any articles left I can help with?— Mina Țepeș 18:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC) On it~ Also, what do we do about the collapsible sections? They look a little....effed up.— Mina Țepeș 18:44, August 3, 2015 (UTC) [] looks fine to you?— Mina Țepeș 18:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) -shakes my hand angrily at wikia- POR QUE!? But yeah, I getcha. — Mina Țepeș 19:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Oho, thanks =w= But I like to do this with a bit of style.— Mina Țepeș 19:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Re : Archiving Yes :( —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:32, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Again, thank you so much Windy. You like the tabbers? Tell you what, if you can find a way of showing them to Ten and ask if he aproves and find some way to add them. There ours. ^^ —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:48, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: That sucks wish him the best whatever is going on. Thanks! If you have another font that fits the wiki more request me the font so I can make one for the tabbers too. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:20, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...that's my one problem is we seem to be trying to be working a little too hard to spare people's feelings. If you think it would garner more users, then fine, I don't see any reason why not to. We do need more people. But if that's the only thing keeping some people from editing here, it's...irksome. And my one issue with changing it to "Filler" is the fact that our non-canon pages incorporate literally everything else, including the games. But games, which never aired as anime material, can't constitute filler, can they?— Mina Țepeș 18:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : So I was running it by Ten, since I don't see myself as a decent judge of something like this (chalk it up to unintelligence), and he doesn't believe (and I agree, I mentioned it above) the term 'filler' will be enough to cover all non-canon material. According to him, the only reason Wookiepedia does that is because LucasArts literally declared all "non-canon" subjects to be labeled with "Legends". To any Star Wars fan, Legends is synonymous with Non-Canon. For us, however, the blanket term 'filler' cannot cover all 'non-canon' works, however, non-canon functions well as a blanket term because that's precisely what the likes of the games, and the anime, technically are. Even ''DBO, as much as I like it, would simply be relegated to a Video Games section of the non-canon page (as we'll do for any games with their own original storyline to show off).— Mina Țepeș 19:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: My personal issue with this is the change is merely brought about to prevent hurting the feelings of some people, which I don't see a viable reason to make the change when it works well enough for other people. The terms 'canon' and 'non-canon' work because they describe precisely what the articles are: the canon material from the manga and Toriyama-derived work, and the non-canon material made by pretty much any other third party: Toei, Toyable, Bandai, etc. You can bring it up as an issue on the forums, since just the two of us talking about it probably won't change anything.— Mina Țepeș 19:46, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Tabbers Check this out . There based off the Dragon Ball Manga, using the same font as them. Do you think we can use them, my friend? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 21:48, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Tell me how it goes. It looks nice on the canon portion, I didn't expect it to look that good. Does it need two more images to display? For the situation when someone clicks on one side it has a different image similar to the current tabbers having the "hyperlink sky blue" and the current page having a "black font". Tell me if you need one. I'll make one ASAP.—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Perfectly fine with that. I was originally trying to get in contact with him xD —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:15, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Heh ....LMFAO Dragon Ball GT is now considered an 'official spin-off'? Oh that's glorious, that is just rich.— Mina Țepeș 08:28, August 5, 2015 (UTC) : It's fine, it's fine (also holy shit that looks like a pain). I wanted to get a lot more done today than I did but I felt so lethargic today. Even worse was it was my day off, so you think I'd have had more energy. At least I did manage to get a few articles up.— Mina Țepeș 08:44, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'll be sure to bet on you =w= Now, I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I'll make sure to try and upload a few moew articles tomorrow.— Mina Țepeș 08:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::: LOL I was being serious! So, curious, those "this user" things you have on your userpage, how'd you make them, I want some =w=— Mina Țepeș 18:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: The first two, for starters =w= but I was wondering if you made any more— Mina Țepeș 19:48, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: Aaaand now I feel good.— Mina Țepeș 20:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Now we wait for Ten to come on and proclaim himself a Hakaishin =w=— Mina Țepeș 20:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) My sincerest apologies It's been nearly a week since I last wrote you, so I thought I'd give you an update. As I'm sure Aha has informed you by now, my absence since the last time I wrote is regarding two things. I went to Arizona for a weekend — that is one. The second is a bit more complex. Without boring you with too much of my personal life, I should let you know that I suffer from a chronic anxiety disorder which brings along with it equally chronic depression. As you might imagine, the two are not a very fun combination. Shortly after I came back from Arizona, I got struck pretty hard by a series of really severe panic attacks (part of the anxiety side of this disorder) and I literally lost all motivation to do just about anything. Before you get concerned, don't worry, this happens occasionally and I just have to work myself through it. Unfortunately, however, the loss of a desire to do anything caused me to stay away from the wiki for awhile. To be honest, though, until the other day, I wasn't even getting on my computer. I'd stay in touch with Aha through my phone, but my computer pretty much collected dust… literally. Thankfully, I'm starting to feel somewhat human again. Not entirely better, but well enough to get online and get caught up on stuff. The bad news is, my family is going out of town again this weekend, but, on the bright side, this time I'm taking my computer with me. The point in me saying all of this is, is to A) let you know what happened, B) apologize profusely for leaving this wiki up to you and Aha alone (though you have both outdone yourselves and I couldn't be more gratuitous for both of your efforts), and C) to let you know that I should be back online on a regular basis soon. I do hope you will accept my apology and sorry for the personal history lesson ^^ Thanks again, Windy. ~ ' ' 05:01, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Scared me You totally made me believe that I mixed the names, thanks ^^ —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : On the topic of names is the Planet Elite Force, real or is FUNimation's doing? : EDIT : In the terms of Broly's name possibly being spelled "Broli". I'm just checking because I don't want our stuff to be wrong —[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 08:37, August 6, 2015 (UTC)